Woody's Dream Girl
by AvBabe
Summary: This is my spin off from Losses and Gains. THIS IS NOT A TART STORY. This is a Merry Man and ACC story. Babe in the background. Rating for Mature Subject Matter and language. This is a three part story
1. Chapter 1

**This is my little spin off story from Losses and Gains. This takes place after chapter 8. Jackie this is for you Babe :)**

**WPOV**

After working with Jackie Woodell for eleven months, we had grown pretty close. Now that the case is over, I want to ask her out. Of course I am nervous just because I think she may say no. After Stephanie told me to go for it, I couldn't wait any longer, since I knew she was on duty I decide to text her.

_*have dinner with me?*_

After sending the message I go back to work. Junior and I have a skip to catch today, so after getting my gear we head out. Before getting out of the SUV I check my phone, she didn't respond. The skip is easily taken down. We get him into the back of the SUV, by the time we get him to TPD, he is no longer complaining. As we lead him in to get processed, I see Det. Woodell talking with the officer at the desk. When she looks up, her face brightens and she smiles. After getting my body receipt I walk over to her.

"I got your text, I thought an answer in person would be more appropriate."

She smiles at me.

She grabs my arm and pulls me toward her office. Once inside, she closes the door.

"I have to admit when I got your text I was shocked. I mean, we have gotten to know each other really well. I would love to have dinner with you. Just text me the details, okay?"

I kiss her gently.

"You got it."

I tell her quietly before leaving her office. While we head back to the office, I call and make reservations for Friday at a restaurant in Philly. By the time we pull into the garage, I have everything set up. I quickly text her the information.

*_I will pick you up at six on Friday *_

She quickly responds.

*_I will be ready :-)*_

I can't keep the smile off my face at her answer.

The week passes fast, before I know it, its Friday morning. Today my shift ends at 1400, so I have time to run some errands before I pick her up. Finally, its time to pick her up. When I knock on the door, my breath catches when she opens the door. She looks amazing in her dress. It fit her just right showing off her curves.

"Hi, Woody." She smiles.

"Wow, you look amazing."

She blushes at my words.

I offer her my arm, she takes it with a smile. Once I hand her into my SUV, I make my way to the drivers side, sliding behind the wheel. The entire drive, we made small talk. I couldn't help but smile at how easy it was to talk with her, the time we worked together really formed a bond between us.

When we pulled up in front of the restaurant, I gave the keys to the valet, helping Jackie out of the SUV.

Once inside, we stopped before the hostess.

"Woodrow. Reservation for two."

We watched as she looked it up, then grabbed menus.

"Follow me."

She lead us to our table in a secluded area. I held Jackie's chair for her, then sat down.

We looked over the menu in silence.

The waiter comes up to take our order.

"I will have the house steak, well done, and i mean no pink at all, with roasted garlic potatoes and a Cesar salad."

I smile at her order.

"I will have same, except my steak medium rare."

The waiter writes our order.

"Anything to drink?"

Before I can say anything, she spoke up.

"I will have a sweet tea, please."

Again I smile.

"Make it two."

The waiter walks away to place our orders, he returns minutes later with our salads, and drinks. Soon he comes back with our steak and potatoes. As we ate, we made small talk. When we finished eating, we got to go boxes to pack up our leftovers. Once I pay the bill, we make our way to get my SUV, of course she has no idea what I have planned for after dinner. I quickly drive to the shore, which is only minutes away. Once I park in the lot, I quickly make my away around to help her out.

Once start to walk toward the water, I look at her in the night and see question in her eyes.

"I thought it would be nice to take a short walk before we head back, is that okay?"

She smiles.

"Its more than okay, I don't want this night to end."

Instead of answering, I pull her into a gentle kiss. Within seconds, the kiss becomes demanding. When the need for air surfaced, I broke the kiss. We both were panting. I could see the need in her eyes.

"This has been the best date, Honeysuckle. I don't want it to end, but I want to take this slow."

The smile on her face makes me feel light.

"Let's take our walk, Cowboy."

Hearing her call me Cowboy made my pants tighten. We walked along the shore enjoying the stars and the few ships that passed. When we came to the end, we stopped. I wrapped my arms around her and just pulled her into my chest, her back to my front. She melts into me. I can't help but think how great it feels to have her in my life.

We finally make our way to the SUV. As we drive home, I hold her hand in mine on my thigh, planting kisses on it every few minutes.

"I would love to do this again, Honeysuckle."

She smiles widely.

"Me too, Cowboy."

"How about next week?"

"Perfect."

The rest of the drive was silent, even though it was our first date, I was already falling in love...

**TBC...**

**Please read and review, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: this chapter has a smut warning..._

**WPOV**

I can't believe it has been six months already, Jackie is the best thing to ever happen to me. Ever since our first dinner date, we have gotten together every chance we had. I even brought her to Rangeman where she met Ranger and Stephanie. Of course she got along really well with Stephanie. They are good friends now, they actually have a girls night together twice a month.

Tonight I am going to her house for dinner. She wanted to make me a home cooked dinner. She said to be at her house right after shift. I hurry to finish my paperwork for the day. Finally, 1600 hours arrives. I make my way to the garage. Once in my truck, I put petal to the metal to get to my woman. When I arrive at her house, she is already standing in the doorway, wearing an amazing sundress.

When I step onto the porch, I pull her into a bone melting kiss. When the need for air becomes apparent, I pull back. Her eyes are glazed over. We walk inside I smell dinner in the air.

"What's for dinner? It smells great in here."

She smiles.

"I made my spaghetti."

She grins.

"I have been waiting to try it." I drawl.

She pulls me to the dining room, where she already has the table set.

"I wasn't sure which sauce you like, so I made spaghetti and I made a Alfredo sauce too."

She said as she grabbed the bread.

"I like both, Honeysuckle."

We sit down, dishing up dinner. As we ate, she got a look in her eye that I knew well. She kept looking at me, then her food and back again.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

When she looks at me, i know exactly what she is thinking. I instantly get hard in my jeans. We have done this once before and it was mind blowing, mostly mine that got blown. She gets up, walks to the cabinet, grabs two bowls and two pastry brushes. She puts some sauce in each. When she starts moving toward the bedroom I follow, with my dick leading the way.

When I cross the threshold into the bedroom I notice my honeysuckle is standing at the foot of the bed. As I draw near she grabs me by the belt loop and pulls me to her. I wrap my arms around her, kissing her hard. I feel her hands move to the buttons on my shirt. When she has it unfastened, she slides it off. She kisses my jaw, nipping and biting her way down my collarbone. By the time she gets to my stomach, I am fighting to keep my control. When I feel the cool air hit my manhood I shiver. Jackie makes short work of my jeans, boots and socks. She spins us so my legs touch the bed. Pushing me down, she straddles me, I am unable to hold back the groan when I feel nothing under her dress.

"Christ."

I growl.

She smirks as she grinds against me. She is hot and wet, and I just want to bury myself in her. She pushes me to lay down, I barely get down before I feel the warmth of sauce being painted down my chest. As she licks it off, I swear I will combust. This woman knows how to blow my mind, and today she is pulling all the stops.

She smirks as I goan, she moves down, painting my stomach and licking it off. When she runs the brush down my erection to my balls, I can't hold back the moan, or keep myself from twitching. When she takes an orb into her mouth, I clutched the blanket under me. As her tongue roamed from the base of my erection to the head I willed her to take me into her mouth.

Either I spoke out loud or she read my thoughts, because before my thought was finished, she had taken me into her mouth. When I felt the back of her throat, I almost came like a teenager. She was torturing me and I was loving it. She would push me to the brink then stop. I growled at her when she did it a second time. When she pulled back and nipped at the head I couldn't hold back anymore, I grabbed her under her arms and hauled her up, rolling over so I pinned her to the bed.

I gently lifted her to remove her dress, when I lay her back onto the pillows, I kiss her gently, raining a trail of kisses across her jaw, down her throat. When I take her nipple into my mouth she moans loudly. I switch nipples giving the other equal attention. I trail my tongue down her stomach, dipping my tongue into her belly button. When I open her legs, I can see the moisture gathered there. I run my tongue from her opening to her clit. I take her nub into my mouth, while i enter her with one, then two fingers. I turn my fingers making a come here motion. I can feel her walls clamp down on my fingers as she moans her orgasm. I lick her juices. God, her taste fits her nickname. I barely give her time to come down before I move up her body. Kissing her hard I enter her, feeling her shake as she orgasms again.

We lay still for minutes just enjoying the connection before I start moving. She meets my thrusts, we climb fast, gripping each others hands tightly. I start thrusting harder and harder, we fly over the edge screaming each others name. I collapse on top of her, quickly rolling to the side taking her with me. As we lay there chests heaving i can't help but feel a mile high. Nothing compares to this, this woman owns me body and soul.

Soon she is dozing in my arms. I am unable to sleep, thoughts of the future are running through my head. I am going to make this woman my wife one day.


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing._

**WPOV**

To say I am happy in my life is an understatement. It has been over a year, and things have been amazing. Every time I see Steph the last couple weeks, she gives me a funny look. I know I have acting a little odd lately, but I have been making plans. Big plans. I have something special for my honeysuckle ready for pick up. Of course, I am not the only one who has been bitten by the marriage bug.

_Flashback_

_It was just last Friday, we were all called into the conference room for an important announcement. Normally, the meeting is just the core team, this time however it was company wide. When I got there, it was standing room only. Ranger and Stephanie hadn't arrived yet, so I knew that I was early. Minutes later, they came into the room. The room fell silent. When Ranger stopped at the front of the table, he had Steph held against him protectively. I knew that what he had to say involved them both._

_"Gentleman. This meeting was not mandatory, but we thank you for coming. There are going to be some changes around here. As you know, Stephanie has been working here full time, although the last four months, she has taken on more of the business side of things. After seeing what she can do, I wanted to offer her a new position. After talking with the core team, without giving much away, I made the offer. So in the near future, she will be Stephanie Manoso Co-CEO."_

_He barely got the words out before the room erupted._

_End of flashback_

Knowing Ranger and Stephanie are engaged too, I am not so nervous. I have already gotten everything planned out. Friday is the day. I can't wait., only three days..

**Friday morning...**

As I make the final preparations for tonight I can't stop the smile from crossing my face. When I told Jackie that I have a special dinner planned for tonight the look of pure bliss was apparent. I think she has an idea of what's coming, and is ready for it. Today I am only working a half shift. When I told Ranger what I was planning he gave me the afternoon off.

Finally, it is time to get ready, what she doesn't know is I talked to her father and I have his permission to marry her. As I dress, my nerves start to come to life.

_Calm down, she will say yes. She loves you just as much as you love her._

All too soon its time to pick her up, before I leave I make sure I have the ring. Pulling the box out of my pocket, I open it and stare at it. Its perfect for her, not overly flashy. Its a one and a half caret diamond with smaller diamonds surrounding it in the gold band. Taking a deep breath I close the box and put it back into my pocket. Grabbing my keys I walk out.

The entire drive over to her house I am lost in thought of how this night can turn out. When I pull up to her house, I am instantly at ease. I make the short walk to her door, before I can knock, she opens the door looking stunning.

"Damn."

Is all I can muster.

She of course giggles.

"Ready to go?"

She smiles at my words.

"I have been ready all day."

She giggles.

Taking her hand I lead her to my SUV, opening her door, I help her in. Once she is buckled I close her door. Walking around to the drivers side, I again pat my pocket checking for the ring.

The entire drive I hold her left hand in my right, running my thumb across her knuckles.

When we pull up the the restaurant I hear her intake of air.

"I thought this is where we were going!"

I smile at her happy voice.

As we male out way inside, I notice the area I asked for is closed off. When the hostess takes us back, Jackie is looking at me in wonder. As we sit down, I order the best wine they have. She gives me even more of a strange look.

We make small talk as we look over the menu. Finally we place our order.

"So, are you going to tell me why you ordered the best wine? Are we celebrating?"

I give her a crooked grin.

"Maybe."

She gives me a hard look trying to read me, but my blank face is firmly in place.

The entire night has been perfect, we order desert, and I know its time. I reach over taking her hand.

She smiles in response.

"This has been perfect so far. Ever since we started dating I have never been so happy Woody."

I squeeze her hand, I now know I have nothing to worry about.

"I feel the same way. We are so good together. I never want it to end."

I can tell I shock her with my words. I know its time. As I hold her hand tightly in mine, I rise from my chair, just to go on one knee in front of her.

She gasps in shock, her hand covering her mouth.

"Jackie, when we met working that case, you amazed me at your instinct and tenacity. When we went on our first date, I was so glad you agreed. As time went on, I wanted to spend more and more time with you. Now I can't imagine my life without you."

I pause to take a deep breath, I notice the tears running down her cheek. Pulling the ring out, I take it out of the box, slipping it on her finger.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

As I wait I am a bundle of nerves.

As she wipes her eyes, a big smile crosses her face.

"Of course I will marry you! I love you!"

She cries.

Before she can say another word I pull her from her seat kissing her deeply. We pull apart as the applause starts. She of course blushes and buries her face when she sees the small crowd around us, of course when her father walks over she is fully shocked.

"Be happy, my girl."

He tells her gruffly as he hugs her.

Our private dinner turns into a little celebration. I can't wait to get my fiancee alone to celebrate just us.


End file.
